


Aloha Cowboy

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gay Bar, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a case they think is a succubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Cowboy

"I think we might have a case," Sam said, looking at his laptop. He sipped his beer and continued scrolling. "Four men have been reported missing in the last few weeks but only one body has surfaced. It's in Chicago. Wanna go check it out?"

"Could just be a serial killer." Dean shrugged it off.

"Says here they were all last seen at a bar called the Aloha Cowboy. Could be looking at a succubus."

"Fine. I'll start packing." Dean finished off his own bottle of brew and trudged off to his room. They'd barely been home since the last hunt. He'd wanted some downtime for a change. Since Cas had come home they'd gotten right back into the family business. Keeping busy kept them from talking about how they'd all been affected.

Cas was sitting on Dean's bed watching Netflix. "This young man looks astoundingly like Sam and I find it quite humorous that he portrays a character named Dean. They speak in a more rapid pace than other programs." He smiled up at Dean.

"Sam caught us a case in Chi-town. Might be looking at a succubus so we'll need to watch out for each other. You up for it?" Dean pulled his duffel bag from under the bed and set about the task of filling it.

"Of course, Dean. I will gather my things. Hunter clothes and a suit?"

Dean smiled at him. Cas was learning to wear street clothes. He didn't mind the jeans but he still preferred button down shirts to flannel and tees. He only wore his trusty trench coat with his suit if he was needed to act in an "official" role of support. "Sure, Cas. Same as last time. I ironed your shirts and put them in a garment bag in the laundry room."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas left the room. They were on the road in less than an hour.  
Sam booked them a suite so they would each have a place to crash. Two queens and a pullout sofa bed. Dean never complained about doubling up with Cas but if they had the option they'd take it. And a suite had a better working area for them to lay out files. The free hot breakfast was a plus, too. 

"Alright, we should probably go check with the local PD and ME before hitting the bar. Cas, you coming or you wanna hang back for now?" Sam asked as they settled into the room.

"You go ahead. If you have trouble I can come assist. Three agents seems excessive for this case." He started flipping through channels and zoned out. 

"Okay then. Sammy you take the county mounties and I'll raid the icebox." Dean opened his garment bag to suit up. "You need anything, Cas?" He asked before they left.

"I'm fine, Dean," he answered passively. Dean gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and locked the door behind them.

Luckily the brothers would be in the same municipal building so they would only be split by a few floors. Dean wound up in the subbasement while Sam was up on the fourth floor. He flashed his fake badge to a camera to get buzzed in and waited for the ME's assistant to escort him to the remains.

"It looks like something literally sucked the life out of him. He was dehydrated, blood loss without any visible trauma. There's bruising on the genitalia. May be from rough, consensual activity. We stabbed and found saliva that did not match the victim's. We're listing it as suspicious circumstances until we get more test results back. Why is the FBI interested in this?"

"The victim has a link to three other missing persons. He may lead us to their whereabouts. Have you gotten trace back yet?" Dean was reading over the autopsy report. 

"It's all been sent out but that will most likely hit the desk of the investigating officers first."

Dean handed the folder back and thanked the young woman for her time. He was definitely thinking succubus. He sent Sam a quick text and headed for the Impala. Sam joined him a few minutes later. He looked a little amused.

"What?"

"So get this...the Aloha Cowboy is a gay bar. We're dealing with an icubus."

****

"A gay bar?" Dean asked. Made sense. It was a weird name for a bar anyway. "Probably quiet this early in the day. We question the bartender and see if he remembers our vics." He was pretty sure all he had to do was smile and wink at the bartender's and he'd be a forthcoming witness. He'd scored quite a few free drinks by flirting. It was harmless. And Sam could barely flirt with women without looking awkward.

Dean was impressed with Aloha Cowboy. The campy name was a huge disservice to the classy atmosphere inside. The backlit glass bar sat behind a black and chrome bar. There was a recessed dance floor, a stage, and cozy booths. I couple men in suits were chatting each other up at the bar over what looked like gourmet pub burgers. 

"Aloha," Dean greeted the man behind the bar. He gave his best crinkle eye smile. He got a polite smile back.

"Haven't seen you guys before. Get you a drink? Menu?"

"We're actually on the job, thanks," Sam answered too quickly. Dean was curious about the menu.

"Cops?"

They showed their badges. "We're looking into the disappearances of some men who witnesses had placed here around the time they went missing. We were hoping you or someone on your staff remembered them or if they had argued with anyone...?" Sam prompted.

"I already told the cops what I know. If they had any altercations in my bar they would have been tossed and a police report would have been filed. They were all semi-regulars. That's all I can tell you." He leaned closer to speak lower. "I turned this place from a joke to a refined pub for gentlemen. You come in and stir things up and I lose my clientele. I go back to college kids and hipsters." He stepped back and crossed his arms. 

"Thank you for your time." Dean gave him a wink.

"Thought you could flirt your way into anything," Sam jabbed as they got back into the car. "Looks like we may have to go about this another way." He stared hard at his brother.

"What?" Dean answered dryly.

"Go back tonight as a customer and sweet talk the staff. Borrow one of Cas' shirts or something."

"Dude, incubus. I'm not going in alone any more than you are."

"Take Cas. You already act like an old married couple. They see you drinking and bickering and you'll look like it's date night. I'll hang back in the parking lot or something. We'll signal each other if we see something fishy."

Dean sighed. An old married couple? And how was he supposed to sweet talk with his date sitting right next to him. That's a dick move and he just realized he referred to Cas as his date. At least he didn't say it out loud. "Cas' shirts are too small."

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. 

****

"Cas, would you like to go out with me tonight to this bar? Couple beers, couple burgers?" Sam very sternly told Dean he would ask Cas properly and then explain it was a working dinner.

"I would like that, Dean. Will we be working as well?"

"Sam and I went in officially and we're kind of shut down so if you and I go we'll fit in as patrons." Dean explained. "It's a gay bar, Cas. It's kind of a date. If that's okay with you."

Cas smiled. "I don't have a very good track record with dating but I suppose I'm safe with you."

"Yeah, Cas. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You probably won't kill me after sex either," Cas called before he shut the bathroom door behind him.

Dean flushed a bright red. Sam was just in the other room and most likely heard the conversation. When he heard the wild giggling his suspicion was confirmed. "Shut up, Sammy!"

"Dude, make sure he has his angel blade!" Sam called back. 

Dean tried to ignore him and put together a decent outfit. It may be a "business" dinner but it was Cas. He deserved to be respected and treated like a real date. Dean even shaved and dabbed a little cologne on his neck. He settled on jeans with his grey button down. He rolled up the sleeves and asked Sam's opinion. 

"Hella gay." Sam gave him a thumbs up. Cas came out in a similar outfit only his shirt was as blue as his eyes. Sam gave him a wolf whistle. "You guys are smokin' hot." He snapped a couple pictures with his phone amid their protests. "Come on, prom pose for Jody."

The trio piled into the car, Sam the chaperone in back, and Dean opened the door for Cas. He was a gentleman after all. And this has been the most he's seen Cas smile in weeks. Maybe they should have had a man date sooner.

"I'll be out here if you need me," Sam told them as they parked in the back of the lot. Again Dean came around to open the door for his date Sam cleared his throat loudly. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother but reached down to take Cas' hand.

Dean paid the cover charge at the door and led Cas to one of the cozy booths he saw earlier. "What are we drinking tonight, babe?"

"Well, honey, I believe I would like a vodka tonic. And you?" Cas kept the conversation playful and light. 

"You know what? I'll have the same." He flagged a waiter over and asked for menus as well. He and Cas looked them over as the owner/bartender from earlier made his way over.

"Look, I asked you not to disrupt my business," he said sternly to Dean. 

Cas decided to play his part. "Please don't be angry with my husband. He was telling me about his day and I practically begged him to come here for date night. His partner is even babysitting for us." Wow. He laid it on thick.

"Sorry. I just don't want some of the guys to get spooked. Most of them are out but for the handful who are just getting their feet wet in the dating pool...you know?"

"I get it. And to be fair my partner is kind of intimidating." Dean coolly threw his brother under the bus. The bartender tapped the table and wished them a good evening. He motioned an all-clear to his server to bring the drinks.

Dean took a few sips of his drink. "You were great with the improv there, Cas. You turned us from the enemy to Mr. and Mr. all American suburbian dads. He'd feel like a real dick for tossing us after that."

Cas blushed a little. "Thank you, Dean." He sipped at his own drink. He looked deep in thought for a few moments. "Do you think about those things? Being married and maybe kids?"

"Kind of a loaded question for our first date but you already know the answers. You've heard prayers I didn't know you were listening too. You've sensed my longing. You know what I want and what I can have aren't necessarily the same things." Dean dropped his eyes to avoid looking into Cas'. He knew Cas could sense other things he wasn't able to say aloud.

Cas reached across the table to take Dean's hand. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious." He gently waved his thumb back and forth over Dean's. "It's been a wonderful date so far and I wish to keep it that way." He perused the menu. "Order for me. I can't decide." 

Anyone looking over at them would see them as a couple. They were comfortable together. They maintained physical contact and smiled at each other. A lot. By the time their food came Dean had moved in the booth to be seated next to Cas instead of across from him . One hand was on Cas' thigh and the other was stealing back fries. 

They each had a couple more drinks before someone decided to play the piano on the stage. A few couples stepped down to the dance floor. 

"Do angels dance? " Dean asked.

"Some of us do."

"Would you like to? With me?" 

Cas moved out of the booth and extended his hand to Dean. "You probably should lead. I haven't danced with a partner."

It didn't take long for them to find their groove on the floor. Cas responded to Dean's direction. Dean held Cas close. He could smell the honey shampoo. He took in the warmth of another person pressed against him. Despite what Sam would believe he hadn't gone past second base with anyone in a long time. And even then he felt guilty for cheating on the possibility of a real relationship. He closed his eyes and drank in the moment, swaying cheek to cheek.

"I'm glad you asked me, the way you did," Cas said softly in his ear. "It makes this real."

"I should have asked sooner. I was afraid." Dean kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Dean. Afraid of what?" Cas moved his head back to look Dean in the eye.

"Of this," Dean whispered before pressing his lips to Cas'. 

They were as soft as he'd imagined, fantasized about. He cautiously swept his tongue across them and was surprised to feel Cas open to invite him in. The world fell away from them and it was just Dean and Cas floating in their own bubble. Dean had no clue how long he'd been kissing Cas until he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket startled them apart.

"It's Sam. He needs us outside." Dean heaved a sigh. He wasn't ready for their date to end and work begin. He settled the check and walked out with Cas, arm wrapped around his shoulder possessively as they passed other patrons. 

"Do you see him?" Dean scanned the parking lot. He caught some movement by his car. They made their way to it, keeping a keen eye for whatever Sam had spotted.

"Guys, I think I found it. It's shifting but the body language is exactly the same. And...I've had to watch it 'suck the essence' out of three guys already. They don't even look drunk when they walk out but when it's done they are passed out and it puts them in their cars." 

"You pervert," Dean teased. "So where's the free porn going on?"

"Over there," Sam pointed to the narrow alley to the left of the bar. "It went back in right before you came out. You probably passed it. Just go over there and act like you're about to hook up and run block so I can take it's head off."

"Fine. Come on, babe." Dean escorted Cas around to the side of the building and found them a decent hiding spot. "Wanna 'pretend' to make out while we wait?" He smirked and wagged his eyebrow at Cas.

Cas responded by wrapping his arms around Dean's waist to pull them closer together. One of Dean's hands went behind his neck as they attempted to match the intensity of their previous kiss. Without an audience they could both moan into it and paw at each other. "Dean...Oh Dean," Cas growled. Dean had started kissing his neck.

Dean's other hand dropped from the small of Cas' back down to cup his ass. He positioned one leg between Cas' so they could grind together. They'd almost completely forgotten what they were supposed to be doing in the alley to begin with. They were all over each other like horny teenagers under bleachers. Dean whined in frustration when he heard other noises near them.

"Damnit," he said under his breath. He tried to crouch down to get a better view but his jeans were uncomfortably tight at this point. Cas adjusted his own pants before doing his stealth walk in the shadows. They each unsheathed the knives they had concealed. 

Dean watched one figure drop to his knees in front of the other. It certainly would explain the bruising on the victim's junk he saw earlier. He decided to do something to save to poor guy's life and to distract the incubus for Sam. He motioned for Cas to come back over. "Just roll with this," Dean whispered.

He placed Cas in front of him and put his hand where it was almost on Cas' crotch. He walked them a few steps closer to the other men. "Mind if we watch? Really turns my baby on." He nuzzled his face into Cas' neck and palmed him over his jeans.

The man with his back against the wall smiled and nodded but the one on his knees was startled. He eyed Dean but continued sucking his victim off, just not to the extent he planned. Mr. Kinky would live to tell about this. It barely took another minute for them to finish. The incubus zipped the man up and sent him on his way.

"You can watch us if you want. It's only fair," Dean offered. He backed Cas up against the wall before dropping to his own knees. He maintained eye contact as he went about undoing Cas' belt. It was just enough to keep the incubus focused so Sam could have the advantage. He took the head off with one clean slice. Dean still had his hands on Cas when the severed appendage rolled toward them.

"Method acting?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sam. You ganked the son of a bitch and we know the last guy is gonna be fine. We'll burn this one and report a couple drunks sleeping it off in their cars so the cops can take care of the other vics."

Dean stood and helped Cas with his belt. The three of them got the incubus into the dumpster so they could control the fire. Cas and Dean avoided direct eye contact with Sam the entire time. He kept staring at them like he wanted to say something but never spoke up. When they were back at the hotel Dean told him to go on ahead and he and Cas would be in soon.

"I'm sorry our job got in the way of our date, Cas. I had a great time with you and I want to try that again. Just us." He placed his hand over Cas' and gave it a squeeze.

"Me too, Dean. I wasn't ready for it to end." Cas looked at him with those dreamy blue eyes. Dean couldn't resist stealing another kiss, then another. He had Cas breathing hard and fogging up the windows in no time. 

"We gotta stop, angel. As much as I hate to." Dean pulled back but caressed Cas' face.

"You know how much I want the real thing. You know just how bad I want to climb in that back seat with you, too." He shut his eyes and swallowed hard. "I want you, Cas. All of you. I want to be the guy who opens doors for you and takes you dancing. I want to hold your hand and put my arm around you. I want to kiss you goodnight and good morning."

Cas' expression softened. "I want the same things you do. With you. Can't we just skip the courting and be a couple? I enjoyed our date and more of them would be preferable. I just don't need any more time to decide it's you I want to be with. I love you, Dean. I have for a long time."

"I've loved you, too." Dean finally let the words out. This time he gave Cas a soft and chaste kiss. "What happens now?"

"Now you walk me back to the room, kiss me goodnight at the door, and we tell Sam the next time we go out on a hunt he should get his own room."

"Good idea."

****

Five weeks later Dean comes back to find Cas laying on their hotel bed wearing nothing but a cheap plastic lei and a straw cowboy hat covering his crotch.

"Aloha, cowboy."


End file.
